


MutaFuKaZ Of Academia

by Amkgal



Category: Mutafukaz | MFKZ, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou is emotionally constipated, Bakugou is not abusive, Canon-Typical Violence, Enji 'The Trashcan' Todoroki, I don't want anyone to be a pervert these are children, I like Willy but he's a wimp, I may write before than that eventually but don't hold your breath, Lino Replaces Mineta Minoru, Lino is not a pervert, Lino respects a female villain's need to murder MIneta before fighting him, MFKZ kids have quirks, MFKZ movie verse is used, Mineta Minoru Dies, No beta we die like the people we are, Starts on the first day of school because of reasons, The MFKZ people swear a lot, Todoroki is emotionally constipated, Willy saves Lino at least once, characters may be ooc and that's okay, mineta is a villan, the MFKZ 3 are traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amkgal/pseuds/Amkgal
Summary: A weird world where aliens are infiltrating society, villains running rampant, and many deeper, darker problems.And these kids get to deal with it.We're probably doomed. May as well have fun with it while we can, right?Otherwise known as my attempt to merge MFKZ with BNHA: the flaming pile of interconnected thoughts sorted out for your convenience.





	MutaFuKaZ Of Academia

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with both of these and wanted to shuffle them together. So far it's been pretty fun!
> 
> A quick note, I'm going to ignore some parts of canon because they won't fit as well together.
> 
> Also the MFKZ kids won't curse quite as bad as they do in the movie. I just can't emulate that.
> 
> Lino will be my main POV character and he won't be a pervert.

“Can you guysh believe it we all got into Yuei!” A weird cat-like creature exclaimed outside the entrance to that very school, Willy.

“Yes I can Willy, you dumbass. ‘S just a shame we all got in on different courses. Right Lino?” My best friend the man (boy) with a flaming skull for a head, Vinz is here to stay everybody.

“At least we still get lunch together. Besides, at least we’re free of DMC and never have to go back right?” I with my bug eyes, replied.

The names Angelino by the way. Nice to meet you. Welcome to the start of the bullshit. Great way to start the day right?

“Let’s just head inside guys I don't want to be late on the first day” Vinz why do you have to have good ideas. That makes sense.

Entering we all split off to go to our separate departments. Willy is a business student. No idea why. Vinz is in the support department, his quirk will lend itself to the kind of support work he likes, welding and explosions. And me? I'm going to be a hero. Hell fucking yeah.

As I walk the halls it's pretty crowded for a super difficult school to get into. The walk is pretty uneventful until I need to open the door to get in. Then I find my first hardship. I can't reach the fucking doorknob. Jumping up to grab it and coming short more than I care to admit, I finally manage to get the piece of shit open. And see an argument occur, joy.

“You shouldn’t place your feet on the desk! It disrespects our upperclassmen and the people who worked hard to make the desk!” A boy is moving robotically. He is well put together and wears glasses. Great a stickler for the rules. Just what I need.

“Why should I care?” Shouts the angry pomeranian puppy. Upon a closer look his hands are exploding.

Someone’s behind me. It’s the boy who shattered his legs and an arm during an exam. He better not make that a trend.

“You are the one who understood the true purpose of the entrance exam! I’m ashamed that I underestimated you!” When did he get closer?

“Hey watch where you’re stepping shithead!” I nearly got ran over, sue me.

I leave to take my seat and get a look of respect from the pomeranian. Guess he respects people who assert that they exist and do not want to be trampled. Fair enough.

“Nice swears Bowling Ball.” Or maybe it was that too. “The name is Bakugou. It's not horrible to meet you.” Oh he’s one of those.

As all of this was going down everyone else was starting to filter into the classroom. And then the bullshit began.

“Take your seats.” A mess of a man in an obnoxiously bright yellow sleeping bag commands. I guess he’s the teacher. I’m already sitting and quiet so I just stare him in the eye. He nods once everyone has sat down and quieted down.

“It took all of you 8 seconds to sit down and shut up. If this was a villain attack you’d be dead by now. I’m your teacher, call me Aizawa-sensei.” he introduces himself.

Also I’m not going to call him sensei. Gives me bad vibes of some creeps in DMC. I’ll ask him an alternative later.

“Put on your gym uniforms, and follow me to the field.” Teach (I’m gonna call him that now, screw it) ignores the outburst about orientation. We all begin to follow him, it looks like things are already going for a loop. This should be fun. Not really, but I have to look at the bright side somewhere, right?

“I almost forgot to tell you, we’re going to be doing the average fitness tests that your middle schools did except that you can use your quirks. Good luck because I’m going to expel whoever comes in last place.”

Okay that was unexpected. He can’t be serious right? Must be trying to trick us into bring out our best. It’s just too bad that mine won’t be too much use for most of these. Oh well shit happens.

Oh hey we’re doing a ball throw first! Hell yeah I can make a cannon or something and shatter the sound barrier! That will be fun.

“Diaz you’re up!” Startled out of my thoughts, I just get into the circle. It’s a good thing Vinz makes me keep gunpowder on myself. I’d have to catapult it otherwise.

You see, The way my quirk works is I can make anything I have on me and on the ground into a nice solid weapon. There’s a radius but that won’t matter. I just need enough dirt, after all. I got the ball and the gunpowder that the Teach will probably confiscate after this.

“Time to wreck some shit! I got a Fucking Cannon to work with!” I scared the green Haired kid with my exclamation. Whoops.

I light the fuse, wait for it and… There’s the explosion I was looking for. The cannon fired than exploded from the force. Good enough right?

“658 Meters. Not all bad. Now give me the gunpowder.” Teach looks pissed now. I wonder if he’ll believe me if I just lie a little?

“I used it all up on the cannon, Teach.” You sure nailed eloquent lying Lino, he hasn’t figured it out at all.

“Now Diaz!” Yeah no I didn’t get away with jack shit, okay then. I only have a little left anyway.

“Will I get it back after class?” I ask him, handing the roughly an ounce I have left over.

All I got for my efforts was a glare. Guess not then. Okay.

Not much else happened other than a the green haired boy breaking his finger on the ball throw. I mean Bakugou tried to kill him for “Hiding his quirk damn you Deku!” but not much else happened. I mean infinity girl was kinda interesting I guess.

I got 10th. It was fun. The green haired boy- Deku? Got last though. Nice to meet you. Sad to see you go.

“I was lying about expelling one of you. It was a logical ruse to bring out your best.” To the Teach’s credit for the ruse, So many people fell for it and were outraged. That was fucking hilarious.

When we were changing back before heading home for the day, something fell out of my pocket. It was my gun powder. Fucking sweet Teach.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! let me know if i need to fix something and I will.


End file.
